percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Clues of the Moon: Chapter 7
Characters Allen Arce Mikaela Queens Evan D'Agostino Steven Scale Story Allen Arce VII McDonald Ladies "So Selene sent you?" asked Mikaela. He nodded. The boy had blonde hair and gray eyes, a son of Athena I knew right away. He was holding a book in his hand which I guess was the clue that he received from Selene. "Hey I am Steven." said the boy that arrived not so long ago. "I am Allen," I told him. "and this is Mikaela, we are kind of chained together" I lifted my hand showing a short chain connecting our hands. "I am Evan." he stretched his hand and I politely shook it. "And why are you...chained?" "Aphrodite." responded Mikaela and I. "Ohh..." was all he said. "So..." said a bored Mikaela. "This is awkward" "Let's get some food and then we can discuss this umm...situation" I told them. We walked towards a small restaurant. Wait a moment...we are not in Paris anymore! Where the heck are we? "Where are we?" I asked. "I have no idea but I am hungry." responded Mikaela. We walked for a few minutes until we finally arrived at one of the most famous fast food place...McDonald's. We entered and ordered some food. Evan and Mikaela ordered Happy Meals while I ordered a Big Mac and Steven an ice cream cone. "Can I have another fries?" I asked the McDonald's lady. She grabbed a piece of paper and began writing some numbers. I looked at Mikaela and saw her glaring directly at the lady. "Something wrong?" I asked her. "No!" she quickly responded. The lady gave me my fries then I a little piece of paper on my palm. I looked at it and found some numbers, it was a cellphone number. Evan laughed when he saw the piece of paper on my laugh then he winked at another girl who was attending some guy in the Drive Tru. ''Baam! ''The girl was on the floor with her hands on her nose. "What the fa*k?" said Evan. I turned and saw a very pissed Mikaela glaring at the lazy, she'd just hit her...but why? "Leave him alone!" yelled Mikaela. She pulled me out while Evan followed. "What was that?" I asked her. "She was flirting with you." she responded. "So?" "She...ugh...you jerk." she tried to walk away but then remembered that was chained to me so she just looked away. "So what do we do now?" asked Steven. "I have no idea, I don't even know where we are." I told him. "Maybe...we should go look out for the other demigods who found a clue." "What do you think Mikaela?" "Sure." she said. Then it happened again, the silver light. I was on a maze or labyrinth and there was something chasing me, I turned left and began running faster...looking for a safe place. I saw a gray pair of eyes move behind the bushes and began following them all the way to a library. I entered the library but I found myself in another place, it was like a prairie and I was looking directly at a beautiful mare. I felt the scene changed again and then, I was standing in the middle of a room and someone was whispering things. "We got the goddess" it was a female's voice. "We just need the items now, then we'll need one more and we'll be powerful again!" I woke up in a nice comfortable bed, Mikaela was next to me leaning on my shoulder...asleep. "She stayed here all night" said Steven as he entered through the door. "Where are we?" "We're in a hotel, after you blacked out...two girls on a mare appeared." he said. "They're part of Selene's crew also." Category:The Clues of the Moon Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Chapter Page